Guppies Go Home: Part One
'Guppies Go Home' A THE JudGes Original Adventure Part Two >> Part I: The day continued about like any day would in Bubbletucky, Texas; the ducks were quacking in the pond, doctors healed broken bones and construcion workers built buildings. And it is here, at this school, the resident Bubble Guppies are playing with their new ideas on today's subject: astrophysics (we must be running out of episode ideas!). Everything was running smoothly and on time, but (and there's always a but) it seems the mail trucks were running a bit early, as most businesses were not through a whole day's work. Upon its route, the truck stops at the Guppies' preschool to deliver its load. "Hmmm." Says Mr. Grouper, "Mail's a bit early, huh?" He skims through the pile of bills and overdue library book notices and finds a document in a strange language. "Well, I've never seen anything written like this before," he says, "And I can't recall hearing of this return address." He continues to read on, whatever he can, and sees it is addressed to the Bubble Guppies themselves. Mr. Grouper well knows of the Guppies abilities to read and write, but this he thought should most definetly test their knowlege. He returns to the classroom as the Guppies seem to be tiring of practicing dirac equasions (who wouldn't?), and decides to show them, he starts, "Hey, you guys, this came in the mail for you." "Really? We got mail?" Begins Molly. "What's inside? We wanna see!" Exclaimed Gil. "What's that funky lettering on the outside?" Inquires Deema. "I don't know." Said Mr. Grouper, "I've never seen anything like it before. But there's only one way to find out." He opens the letter and stares deeply. "What's it say?" Asks Oona. "Oh dear... it reads: Dear sir or ma'am, you have been identified as the instructor for the six students coded as 'Gil,' 'Goby,' 'Molly,' 'Oona,' 'Nonny,' and 'Deema.'" "Coded?!" Shouts Deema. "A code is a system of letters or numbers to mean something else- wait, huh?" Said Nonny. Mr. Grouper reads on, "We sent these individuals away from home five years ago to date for their own safety, and now we have made sure their homeland is completely safe for their return. A group of embassadors from this land will arrive at this location within the next two days, in the mean time, please send the children home with these six documents, similar to this one, describing what exactly is taking place. We will much enjoy seeing them once again. Sincerely, Sir Beaurigard Haansforrd Sebring IV, Royal Department of Public Safety." The Guppies exchange blank stares, as if they had never seen each other before in their lives, only to be interrupted by Bubble Puppy's whimpers. "Surely I am just a surprised as you are." Said Mr. Grouper. He hands them a copy of the document as they are sent home ---------------- The next day arrives with silence. For the first time in quite a while, no singing, no laughter, even Nonny was packed a simple macaroni and cheese; not any simpler. They all knew somthing was coming, it's just that no one knows what. Word had somehow gotten around of this mysery arrival, so dozens of anxious Bubbletucky citizens, some as far away as BubbleCity, gathered at the schoolground to watch in anticipation. Soon enough, it did. A few police guided by a limousine which could probably have held twenty or so, followed by a large tour bus, all with unrecognizable lettering and lisence plating. Out of the limousine came a man, but there was something different about him- his tail fin. Within seconds a microphone was set up and the man began to speak. "Five years ago, our great city of Atlantis was brutally attacked." He began, "We found it the best action to send our six youngest heirs of the Royal Atlantean away for safe keeping. To ensure no unrest would ensue, the story was created of six inner city infant mer-folk from the eastern seaboard lost their homes, granted it was inhumane and wrong to lie, it was the only thing we thought could stop mass pandemoneum." The residents looked around in shock, as the Guppies had the day before. Children clenched in parents arms, parents shouted in disapproval. "We have concluded last week that the Royal City is up to Atlantis standards and is ready for the heirs' returns." The man stepped from the stand; he, and a group of others, swam over to where the Bubble Guppies stood motionless. His grey-blue hair and slight smirk seemed somewhat familiar to them, though it escaped them. "Good morning," one of the others started, "we have been waiting to meet and finally talk to you for quite a while. Now it's time to come home." "Howdy!" Exclaimed the man who was previously been speaking in monotone at the mic. "My name is Beau Sebring, and I'll be escourting you back home to the spectacular city of Atlantis!" The foster parents gave heavy hearted goodbyes, exchanging hugs, kisses and tears, until everyone was cried out and able to leave. Most executives rode aaway in the limousine, while the Bubble Guppies, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy and Beau climbed aboard the tourbus and headed due East. End of Part I Category:Stories